The weight on my sholders
by angels101
Summary: Only 9 years old Gohan trains in the hyperbolic time chamber with reoccurring nightmares strict training and as the cell games draw closer can Goku help Gohan?
1. Three strikes your out

I don't own db

**Authors note** my last letter in the alphabet- key is broken sowy!

Gohan sighed, well I don't blame him! He had been training with his father 15 hours straight. He collapsed on the ground with a loud grunt and a plop. His dad which he referred to as "daddy" picked him up and headed back from the long white surroundings of the hyperbolic time chamber and gently laid him on the bed.

Poor Gohan, Goku said, sighing. Ever since Gohan had super saiyan down he could fight a little longer but still could not stay conscious for more than 20 hours. Gohan was Goku's first and only son. _I'm surprised chi-chi let Gohan train with me _Goku said to himself. Chi-chi is Gohan's mother and Goku's wife, she wants Gohan to study and become a great scholar._ She has changed a lot since cell appeared_ Goku though. Huh!? Goku said confused and startled when he sensed a frightened ki then he looked at his son and frowned _hmm another cell nightmare?_

**Gohan's Dream**

_NOOOOO! Piccolo! _Gohan yelled, at the top of his lungs _Daddy! Anyone Oh cell I'll get you grrr Huh!?_ Gohan heard a voice calling him_ huh?_ Gohan asked confused _gohan Gohan GOHAN GOOOOO-_

**End Dream**

-HAAAAAN Goku yelled. DADDY Gohan half-screamed I let him get piccolo Gohan said with a tear forming in his eye. Shhhh its ok now you had a nightmare but it's over now daddy's here Goku said along with holding his son and rocking him back-and-forth lulling 9-year old Gohan into a dreamless sleep _poor Gohan, this is his third nightmare in 45 hours_ Goku said watching his son sleep.


	2. growing concern

Hmmm let's see… nope! I still don't own DBZ

**Authors note **I'll try to make this longer

HAAA!

Gohan barely dodged his father's kamehameha. An anime sweat drop appeared on Gohan's head Sorry! Goku said eeh-hee hee! Um Gohan, GOHAN. Gohan just stared in shock… but thankfully broke out of it and powered back to super saiyan, and was now in hot pursuit of a fleeing Goku. Goku spun around for a surprise attack that worked. OW! Said Gohan holding his head. Sorry son, Goku said, but I had an open opportunity!_ I-I think I'm about to lose __conscious_ _oh no!_ said Gohan_ I'm losing it now!_ Then everything faded to black.Goku simply picked him up and off to the small house in the chamber.

_I wonder if Cell just sends brainwaves or something_ Goku thought to himself while watching Gohan sleep._ I wonder what brainwaves are? _(he heard it from Gohan) _I'll give him a bath and GULP cook to._ Goku said to himself. _I should check on Gohan _Goku decided _OMG_ Goku whispered in shock_. Not another one! Oh poor, poor Gohan. That will be the forth one in 50 hours oh my poor Gohan… OH NO now I sound like Chi-chi!_

**2 hours later**

_Oh I never want to let you go Gohan_ Goku muttered under his breath. Gohan had had another cell dream and this one really scared him, so bad he cried and hugged Goku hard enough to bruise him only to make him cry harder. _A warm bath should sooth him… I hope._ And It did very well too. Daddy? What's that smell? Oh just a little snack, Goku said with his trademark son smile. To both Goku and Gohan's surprise the "snack" was great! Wow daddy this is really good! Gohan praised his father for the meal-I mean "snack". Yaawwn. Gohan are you sleepy? Yes I think so daddy_. Well duh daddy I just yawned_ gohan said to himself. _Well time for whole bed time thing _Goku said to himself also!

**In the middle of the night:**

DAAAAADDDDY! Gohan yelled. _poor kid_ Goku said to himself COMING GOHAN!


	3. To the root of the nightmares!

**A**: Dragon Ball Z is not owned by me, sorry!

Ow! That really hurt daddy! Gohan whined to his father._ Gee I know he's not going full power man I must be getting weak…_ Gohan thought to himself._ Wha_t'_s wrong with me today hmm...? I wonder if…_ Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by his father.

Sorry little man! Goku said. Hey, son a-are you all right?! _Of course he's not you dolt he's fainted!_ Goku said to himself. I hope your sleep is dreamless son, Goku whispered to his son as he picked his body up and carried it to his bed. _I bet that chop to the neck must of did that nice thing I didn't hit his head he'd get amnesia _Goku said to himself _I wonder what amnesia is I heard Chi-chi use it with me one when I was training Gohan hmm?_

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Gohan screamed. What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Mom._ Wow what a nightmare I wonder if-_ OWWW! Goku jumped right out of his thoughts when he heard Gohan's screamed. He awoke and….. sighed and then blowed when Goku was at his side just like that. Grrr Gohan growled to himself _that monster must be messing with me oh I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ Gohan said to himself.

Gohan? Gohan? Um Gohan? Gohan slowly opened his eyes. I-I'm sorry to cause you to worry about me daddy. Gohan looked down sadly. Oh it's ok Gohan! Goku said with his famous son grin. Gohan smiled weakly. Daddy? Yeah? I'm hungry. Ok then let's eat! Yeah! Come on let's go then Gohan! _His nightmare's are getting worse I think cells doing this. I bet the whole world shook when he yelled!_ Goku thought to himself

**Outside time chamber**

Rumble, rumble shake…CRACK! Krillin Piccolo said well… yelled. Oww gee that hurt krillin said. Wow what an earthquake…

The End of chappie!

Sorry it took so long!


	4. sorry

Me: I don't own db

Note: I'm having a hard time with this I'm recovering from a writer's block and this is kinda complicated story so I'm not giving up ok!


End file.
